The Faith
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: AU


**This is the story I wrote for my English assignment. We had to find a news article and write about the unheard voice. I chose the fighting and refugees in Kyrgyzstan (in case you don't know your Geography it is in south east Asia with all the other "stan" countries) The article went on about the people who made it through and the fighters but nothing about the tens of thousands of refugees that didn't make it across the border, and what ever happened to them.**

**Changing one name all of a sudden it is an AU camp rock story haha**

**enjoy**

* * *

"What do we have to do to get out of here?" I pleaded with the strict Uzbekistan officials at the border between Uzbekistan and Kyrgyzstan, which is regrettebly the side I'm on. I'm not alone though. The love of my life is here with me. My goergous little darling Dina. As well as 75,000 other desparate refugees trying to flee all the fighting and torment In Kyrgyzstan.

The sights surrounding me are of utter chaos. The severe sun beating against the gravel and rock, the shimmering heat making the road seem like an ocean of grey, just grey. In the distance, through the haze, I can see large tanks with armed men surrounding the tank as well as stationed on top of it, armed, incase people were to get out of hand. Tens of thousands of refugees so crowded people are pushing up against the tall looming barbed wire fence. The very fence that is separating my daughter from having the future she deserves. A future free of shame for who she is, free of knowing the past, not living it and free to have a chance.

My little Dina is passed out in my arms, she looks so peaceful despite the circumstances. Her soft brown hair flowing gently in the wind and her cheeks blushed with fever. My darling is sick, so sick, we have been travlling for days with very little food. I fear for her.

Word down the masses is that the Uzbeks have shut the gates. I can feel it, the future. It is inevitable. There are going to be riots and no one is going to cross the border.

The harsh Sounds of grinding gravel and rock against tonnes of metal and the Earth shaking beneath my feet startle me from my thoughts. I look up to see, what could be, my loves saviour in the form of a 60tonne hunk of metal rolling it's way heavily beside the masses. Millitary and other Uzbek officials follow and surround the oncoming tank. All heavily armed.

Rocks are flying every which way from underneath the large tank. From the ominous cloud of dust that has arisen, I can hear people screaming and pleading desparately, as the tanks passes them. Babies are Wailing and mothers shouting for answers. All of which the authorities ignore.

Adjusting Dina's weight in my arms, I walk. The middle of the road in the direct pathway of the intimidating behemoth is where I stop. Two officials notice me and are running towards me, guns at the ready as warning.

"Please!" I shout to them. "Please listen to me! My daughter is sick and I just want to get her to safety!" Taking a deep breath I place her gently to the ground beside the road.

"Maam, I'm sorry, nobody is getting through." The man in unifrom says in a stern voice.

"No. you don't understand, she needs to go over there, if she stays here she will die." I begged, my voice raising and my heart rate the speed of a nascar and getting faster and more errativ by the second. The shaking of the ground is getting more and more violent, like the very earth itself is enraged. The tank is almost here.

"You need to get off the road maam." One of the men says to me, reaching for my arm. Leaping away I start begging again.

"No! You need to take my daughter to Uzbekistan! I don't care if it's with out me just take _**her**_!" The man looks at me strangely, last time I checked I didn't have 2 heads so it must be the hysterical screaming drawing the unverving attention. I can see shei hands creep slowly down to their guns.

"What is your name?" One of them asks me.

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres." I reply with a sigh. I am getting no where! I need to do something fast, there are no more options left.

"Ms Torres, you need to calm down _**now**_ or we will be forced to take unpleasant action." We've started to attract a large crowd. This is the only chance I've got.

Bending down, I pick up my Dina, a plan forming in my head. I gently brush the dark tresses off of her face and kiss her forhead. The guards sigh in resignation. The tank stops infront of us and the men make a start to join the rest of their crew. This is my moment.

Turning around I make a sprint, with baby in my arms, to the nearest armed man. Literally thrusting my little Dina into him, Distracting him. I grab his gun.

"Take my daughter across the border or I will shoot as many people as I can!" Screaming like a mad woman. Maybe I am.

"Miss Tor-"

"_**NO!**_" I interrupt one of the many men aiming a gun at me.

"Take. My. Daughter. I don't care if you take her and leave her in an orphanage! Just take her!" I shoot the gun once in the air, finalizing my words. But two shots are heard.

People all around us are screaming and crying, running in fear. I can't hear them. I can't breathe. All I see is the man holding my Dina, my darling little Dina and taking her into the tank. I see the man give me a curt understanding smile and nod.

Falling to the ground I feel no pain. I'm done, it's over. A smile plays on my lips. I shut my eyes and sigh.

I've lived my life, now it's her turn.

The faith.

Thats what Dina means, "The Faith".

That is what I named her.


End file.
